To the Future
by sarcasmsweetie
Summary: After Rey gets attacked in an ambush, Kylo will do everything in his power to keep her safe. If this means also protecting the Resistance in the process, then so be it.


Hunched over his holopad, the familiar crackling sensation pulled Kylo out of his pseudo-concentration over Hux's latest reports. He didn't look away from his screen, but raised an eyebrow at the emotions he was feeling from Rey over the bond. Anger was at the forefront of the flurry of emotions, but that was no surprise to him. For someone so drawn to the Light, Rey certainly seemed to fuel herself with that particular emotion. Exhaustion started to seep through as well and he allowed a small smirk to break through. Since she and the last of the rebels flew away from Crait over a month ago, they have had exactly five encounters, and not always at the most convenient of times. But even with the awkwardness of a post-shower Kylo, they've miraculously found their way back to that almost companion-like-state, so he felt confident as he began to interpret why she was feeling the way she was.

"Still not having luck repairing the lightsaber? I warned you it wasn't something you could do over night-" His head shot up when he heard voices muffled around her. While they were still unable to see each other's surroundings, their bond had grown a bit over the last month to the point where they could hear noises within their immediate environments.

"Poe, set her down - hurry!" Kylo froze, not only because he was watching an unconscious Rey settle onto his bed, but his mother was here. " You and Finn need to find those med droids. No, there will be no argument. I'll stay with her and you two run and find them. This room is much too small for all of us to be crowded around her and she needs those droids now." After a brief moment, the general huffed. "What part of 'now' aren't you understanding - go!"

The sound of a door closing snapped Kylo out of his daze and he pushed himself forward, dropping to his knees next to his bed.

"Rey?" He knew she wouldn't be able to respond, but he had to try. Her face was bloodied and swelling, and bruises were peppered all over her body. Needing to touch her, needing to convince himself she has a pulse, needing to do _something_ , he reached for her hand and held tight. Hearing a soft gasp, his gaze shot to Rey's face, but a weathered hand reached out and held Kylo's in an iron grip. Slowly raising his face, he met his mother's eyes for the first time in years.

"How? How are you here?" Tears were streaming down her face, and he wasn't sure if it was because of what's happening with Rey or because of his sudden appearance, but something in his chest clenched at the sight. Of course, it would make sense that his force-sensitive mother would be able to tie into his connection with Rey, but he didn't have time to dwell on that thought. He didn't know how much time he even had here at Rey's side in the first place.

"There will be time for that later." He hoped. "First, what happened?" He could feel the flicker of rage that had been his constant companion for most of his life begin to stir from deep within. Something on his face must have shown that because Leia only paused briefly before telling him everything she knew.

"As you may have heard, we've been a bit... short-handed as of late. Rey volunteered to take a shift securing the base. A couple of bounty hunters were apparently camped out nearby. They recognized her, maybe from a time she was on your ship, and apparently remembered that Hux is the opposite of fond of her. They claim Hux didn't send them after her; just a 'happy coincidence' they planned on cashing in on. Rey's been distracted lately, trying to think through how to properly repair the lightsaber. If it weren't for that, they wouldn't have been able to get the jump on her like they did. She put up a good fight for being ambushed by five hunters, but by the time Finn and Poe caught up to her, she was already knocked out and being thrown over the shoulders of one of those scumbags."

Kylo felt himself vibrating from the rage howling beneath his skin, but he can't possibly let that monster loose while sitting next to Rey's sick bed. As gently as he could, he raised his other hand to Rey's face, pushing some of the hair matted to her forehead off to the side. He tried to probe around Rey's mind, try and connect with her there, but all he can sense are the remnants of the anger and exhaustion from what he now knows to be from her fight.

"And these men. They are in your custody?" He watched Leia nod from the corner of his eyes and his mouth tightened. "You are certain that Hux didn't send them?" If that meddling worm managed to dispatch not one, but _five_ bounty hunters without his permission, there is most certainly going to be hell to pay.

"Those that are still awake are telling the same story - they're on the trail of another target and had no idea we were even nearby. Of course, they very well could have planned this out ahead of time and they're just jerking us around for shits and giggles." Her grip managed to tighten even more around his hand, causing him to look up at her. "Now you tell me how you're here. I don't know how much time we have until Finn and Poe manage to find those stupid droids, so the short version for now will do just fine.

For now? So certain, his General Mother is, that she will see him again. So certain that she will get her answers when she demands them. But this, at least, isn't something that can clearly be tucked away any longer.

Returning his gaze to Rey, he allowed himself this one moment to trace a finger across her cheek, allowed himself to be soft and tender because she will never know. "We don't know what caused it. But after what happened on _Starkiller_ , we've been connected through the Force. We can't see each other's surrounding, so your precious location is still a secret. We just. See one another. For instance, right now, you two are in my private quarters and Rey is lying on my bed. Whatever this is between us though, is growing. I was able to hear you bark orders into whatever room you're currently in. I'm guessing not a med bay since you have to hunt down the droids?" Leia raised an eyebrow and he almost smiled because of course she wouldn't betray any slight detail about their location - amenities or otherwise.

"And you chose now to communicate with her? Why?" Kylo shook his head.

"We haven't figured out how to control when the Force connects, or for how long. Sure, you and I are on borrowed time while your pilot and the traitor retrieve the droids, but I genuinely don't know when the Force will cut this off. There's never any warning of when it opens, or when it closes. I'll be in the middle of who knows what, when she'll just suddenly appear. Sometimes the connection is brief, not even a minute. And other times, it can be for hours-" Both Kylo and Leia's heads turned to the direction of muffled sounds.

Leia tugged his hand and he turned to see a look of fierce determination, one he wasn't all to unfamiliar with, and one he knew to bey very wary of. "I can't stay. This room is too small for me, or for anyone here on base to be hovering while the droids work. But a Supreme Leader who may as well be transparent? Stay with her. For as long as you can. Keep her safe." She let go of his hand and muttered under her breath, "Make sure they don't fuck up." He snorted and let go of Rey's hand as he heard a door slam open and a series of shuffling echo around him. If her became corporal to his mother by touching Rey, who knows if those who weren't force-sensitive would see him as well. No need exposing the bond to idiots he knew couldn't keep secrets to save their lives.

"Alright. Everyone who isn't a hunk of metal out of this room now."

"But, Leia-"

"No, Finn. Rey's room is small enough as it is. We'll only get in the way, and I'd rather not be a distraction to the life-saving droids as they work, do you?" Kylo could only imagine the look she was sending the traitor (he was sure he received it enough times in his youth), but he must have conceded because the shuffling began again before the click of a door closing softly echoed in his head.

It was strange, watching the droids work through their bond like this. Strange, because he wasn't really watching the droids at all. Limbs and fabric were being moved, as if by the Force, and the blood on her face was magically disappearing as they wiped it all away. Bacta patches appeared, seemingly at random, covering her wounds and protecting her from infection.

Kylo was unsure as to how much time passed as he watched Rey slowly get cleaned up, but he didn't take his eyes off of her for a moment. Afraid of the connection getting broken, afraid of Rey taking a turn for the worst, he barely remembered to breath. But he did remember to commit every wound to memory. If he ever got the chance to get his hands on the beasts that did this to her, it's only fair to return the favor, right?

As he fed his anger with images and plans to ruin the bounty hunters who had the nerve to even dare breath the same air as her, he felt her residual anger fade. The exhaustion was still there, but a feeling of relief was blooming, and he practically sighed at the implications of her relief. The droids were successful and the bacta patches were doing their job. He let his head fall to his knees as a small sense of calm enveloped him. Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself that she's safe, that she's alive.

Something fell and rested on his shoulder, causing him to jerk his head up in alarm. But instead of some rebel standing over him, he gazed into all-too familiar hazel eyes.

"A projection through the connection, huh?" She rewarded him with a soft smile, clearly able to feel this maelstrom of emotions.

"I felt you here. With me. When I tried top open my eyes, this happened instead." She used her hands to gesture to her projected-self. He wasn't sure if the droids were still around, or if coming in contact with a projection of Rey would cause him to be visible again. So many unknown rules, and clearly they haven't even scratched the surface of what's possible with this bond if so many new variable come into play and-

"What's the point of this bond if I didn't even know you were in trouble? I didn't even feel you until the Force decided I should know you were attacked."

She knelt in front of him, cupping his face with her hands. "Even if you knew as it was happening, what could you have done? You don't know where we are; you wouldn't have been able to get here in time. But you're here now. That's all that matters to me."

"I told you before and I'll tell you again: you're not alone, Rey. I'll always be here in any way I can." Tears started to shine in her eyes, so he turned his face to press a light kiss to a palm cradling his face. "You're wasting energy projecting like this when you should be using it to heal. You said you thought about opening your eyes and this happened?" She nodded, eyes wide and staring at where her hand still rested on his cheek. "Then think of closing your eyes, drifting off into sleep. Even if I'm not here when you wake up, I'm still here with you." She nodded again, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes.

He had no idea if this would actually work, but he sure as hell hoped so because projection like this, conscious or otherwise, is a massive energy drain she most certainly cannot afford. He was still looking at her, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, when the door burst open. Rey and Kylo looked over in that direction in surprise to see Leia, Finn, and Poe standing in the doorway. Leia failed horribly at hiding a smile while the pilot and traitor each wore similar looks of shock. Rey's projection vanished and her physical self gasped as her eyes opened, immediately looking to her left. Their eyes met briefly before the Force decided their time was up and he was left alone in his room.

Three weeks passed since they were last connected, and Kylo made sure to put that time to good use. Coming to terms with how unhinged he became at the thought of Rey getting hurt and potentially getting hurt again wasn't all that difficult. He needs to be with Rey, simple as that. Knowing that Rey would never join him in the First Order, he made the very easy decision to leave the First Order. Not immediately, though. He needs to make sure that when he leaves, he and Rey will be safe. Hell, he doesn't even have a plan for when he leaves. Joining the Resistance isn't an option - far too much of their blood stains his hands. But maybe he and Rey can live somewhere else, not a part of any side.

But before he can fantasize about any future, he needs to ensure they will have a tomorrow.

As much as he once hated to admit it, he knows his mother. He knows his mother very well. With that, he knows she would never hole up at a rebel base that has been used before. Maybe send someone in for a supply check and harvest anything left behind that could be used, but she would never set up shop at a recycled, known base.

So. Naturally, he advised Hux and his officers of the very opposite. In order to keep Rey safe, he'll divert the First Order's attention to literally anywhere else in the galaxy. It was oddly quite simple convincing Hux that with the Resistance's small numbers, they would have to hole up in familiar territory and how it would be too much of a risk to them to try and build up a new base in questionable lands.

Which is how he finds himself in a conference room listening to the general and his officers finalizing plans to dispatch troops to Yavin 4 and surrounding moons.

"Supreme Leader, do you agree three squadrons per moon is sufficient man power?" Kylo expected the typical bite of Hux's disdain, but ever since Phasma's death, Hux hasn't been hostile or full of his typical snark. Instead, he's been more of a shell, working on autopilot. Kylo knew this would only last for so long before Hux snaps back into himself and starts to notice the small inconsistencies in Kylo's behavior.

"Three per moon, you say? Ties us a bit thin here, but if you think it's really worth the risk, then go right ahead, general. After all, you're the strategist, are you not?" Hux didn't so much as blink at the bait. No way would things actually be considered 'thin' on board with the suggested number of troops Hux wants to send to the moons, and the Resistance certainly wouldn't try any sort of attack while still trying to regroup. No actual danger presents itself to the First Order from the outside in this scenario, but Kylo needed to test the waters - see where Hux's state of mind currently rests today.

The familiar static Kylo had been craving to sense began to build as Hux considered him, and he was eager to leave this meeting for whole new reasons. "Yes, you're right as always. Two squadrons will do just fine." Kylo tapped the table twice with his hand before standing.

"Excellent. I trust your men will be thorough and I look forward to your detailed reports, general." The officers in the room stood as Kylo took his exit. Rey was standing in the hallway with arms crossed and he could have collapsed with relief at the sight of her. Unable to speak since they were so exposed, he settled for quickly assessing her injuries before subtly nodding his head, indicating she should follow along.

Hands clenching at his side, he fought his every instinct to grab hold of her, make sure her injuries were well on their way to being healed. He felt her gaze on him, but kept his focus on moving to his quarters as quickly as possible.

"We certainly have quite a bit to discuss, Ben." He afforded the slightest of nods indicating he heard her as they approached the elevator. Pushing the call button, he spared her a glance from the corner of his eye. She was looking up at him with an expression he had never seen on her face. She looked calm, almost serene, even. His eyes softened at the sight, feeling the tension in his shoulders he'd been carrying since their last encounter lift and fade away.

Entering the empty elevator, he spun to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her over more thoroughly. The swelling was almost nonexistent on her face by this point, although there were still a couple of scattered scratches marring her features. No fear of scarring, thank the Maker, but the bruises he was able to see still looked fairly fierce. His eyes hardened at the offending colors, and Rey gently placed her hand under his chin, turning his attention back to her face.

"It looks a lot worse than it feels. I promise." He dipped his chin in a nod, but he still didn't quite believe her. "Are we safe to talk freely yet?"

"Soon. We're in the elevator heading to my quarters." She nodded, biting her lip. "What is it?" Her hand still remained holding his chin, thumb tracing light mindless patterns over the skin as she took a second to figure out how to say what she needed to before the elevator ride ended.

"Leia wants to speak to you again." He felt himself freeze. It was so much easier seeing his mother weeks ago when he didn't have to talk about their relationship, the war, history in general.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Is that where we're heading now?" A look of guilt flashed across her features.

"Yes. I'm sorry - I was hoping we could avoid diving right into this. Maybe just have a moment to ourselves, but-" The elevator slowed to a stop and Rey pulled her hand away before the doors opened.

"It's fine. Bound to happen sooner or later and you were right - there's a lot to discuss," he muttered under his breath. She looked up to him curiously as he led them from the elevator down the hall.

Once his bedroom door clicked behind them, he locked it without a thought through the Force and turned to Rey. "We're clear on my end." She let out a sound of relief and barreled towards him, wrapping her arms tight around his torso and burrowing her nose into his chest. It was so natural for him to return his arms around her small frame and to drop his face onto the top of her head. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, not surprised in the slightest as to how right it felt to hold her close.

He would have been content to hold her like that for eternity, but he began to feel another presence – a presence he felt three weeks ago over Rey's sick bed. Not pulling away from Rey, he looked up to see his mother sitting behind his desk. He swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat and tapped Rey on the shoulder. Looking up at him, she followed his gaze to Leia and her eternally amused smirk.

"Glad to see you were able to join us today." Rey pulled away from Kylo, but laced her hand with his, maintaining contact so that the pilot and traitor, who were standing in the back of the room, could see Kylo as well. He felt oddly exposed in his own room, but also a bit ambushed.

Rey, sensing his unease squeezed his hand in understanding. "I didn't have time to tell you there would be a bit of a larger audience – I'm sorry," she whispered. May as well get this over with at once. He glanced to the general and offered her a slight nod.

"It's good to see you under significantly less stressful circumstances, mom." He wasn't sure how common of knowledge their relationship was to the resistance, but those in the room didn't seem surprised.

"It's just good to _see_ you, Ben." She stood and moved around the desk to approach him. Once she was close enough, she laid her hand on his arm with a real smile spreading across her face. "And from what I've read in our reports, you seem to be busy." She raised an eyebrow and Ben nodded, sparing a glance at the two men in the back of the room. A part of him felt guilty for leaving Rey to explain their connection to her closest friends, and the two men who hate him most in the galaxy. But whatever conversations were had seemed to be enough for Leia to be comfortable with the three men being around one another. They didn't look happy he was here, but they weren't arguing and in an outrage, at least. Kylo knew to take the small victories when they were awarded to him.

"I've convinced the officers of the First Order that you would have fled to a familiar base to regroup and plan out your next steps." Poe's brows furrowed.

"In order to do that, you'd have to know where we are." Kylo shrugged.

"I haven't the foggiest idea where you are. As far as I'm concerned, we're having a slumber party in my quarters." Poe grimaced at the thought and Kylo let his smirk show. "While I don't know where you are, I know for a fact you're not on a previously defined base. Your general would never allow your dwindling numbers to be so exposed in a location that's common knowledge." Leia nodded in approval, hand curling into the crook of his elbow as if she were afraid of letting go.

"What's happening over there, Ben? Are you safe?" He glanced at Rey, her eyes wide in concern and as always when it comes to her, he softened.

"Ever since Phasma's untimely demise, Hux hasn't quite been…himself." Finn snorted.

"I knew something was going on between those two."

"He's been working on auto-pilot, taking everything I say at face value. While deeply unsettling considering his life's mission is to question every little thing I do or say, I'm taking advantage of this for as long as I can. Right now, I've directed him to send troops to Yavin 4 and the surrounding moons to weed out Resistance fighters." He paused to glance at everyone's faces, and content at not seeing any flashes of concern that he may have inadvertently sent their enemy to their front door, he carried on. "Since that was one of your larger bases back in the day, it didn't take much to get his officers on board with the plan. They leave tomorrow, so if you're in the area, I suggest you pack up."

"We're in the clear this time around, Ren, don't you worry about that." Kylo nodded at Finn and carried on.

"While I have Hux sending his men to one part of the galaxy, I've been spreading my Knights to smaller planets on the other side of the galaxy."

"The rebellions," Leia muttered.

"Yes. While the bulk of my knights go on official, recorded missions, I send one or two out to planets the First Order technically control."

Poe's brows furrowed again. "What do you mean you technically control them?"

"There are a number of planets the First Order have taken over for the simple fact of being able to add the planet to the total count of controlled systems. They've set up an outpost or two on these planets with a couple of officers manning them, but since the planets themselves don't have anything substantial to offer the Order, they've just sort of fell off Hux's radar. I've been sending my Knights to these planets, not to take charge and lead the rebellions, but to plant seeds of doubt and restlessness in the minds of the locals. The Knights can't get too heavily involved in the revolts, otherwise everything would lead back to me, but once they see the riots start to take place, they flee and join up with the rest of my men at whatever nonsense mission I've listed in the Order's record, providing them with an airtight alibi in case questions start to rise about these rebellions."

Kylo glanced down at Rey, and her eyes were shining. He had open his mind to her as he briefed the room on what was happening on his end of the galaxy, and he knew she was watching events unfold through his memories as if through a holopad.

"Do you think you'll get to leave soon?" He smiled down at her.

"Assuming Hux continues to move around in this catatonic state and remains oblivious to everything, I think it will only take another 2 weeks."

"Another two weeks for what?" Leia squeeze his arm, causing him to turn his gaze to her. Her eyes looked wary and he could sense her unease.

"Until the First Order collapses." He was met with a moment of silence before Leia, Poe, and Finn immediately began speaking at once, expressing their extreme doubts. He let them go at it for a moment, but Rey was running out of patience.

 _We don't know how much time we have left, and when I'll be able to see you next. Stop teasing them and just be direct about everything, yeah?_ Finding himself smiling at her once again, he addressed the rest of the room.

"Alright, alright. I know you don't think this is possible, but the First Order has been crumbling since Snoke died. A chunk of men jumped ship once word spread of his death, and even more men don't rely on Hux anymore since he hasn't been leading them at all. With the failure on Crait, their inability to locate the remaining members of the Resistance, their lack of trust in anyone within their ranks, and now learning that their own control over tamed planets are falling apart? They all believe this is the fall of the Empire all over again and are as eager as ever to find an excuse to abandon the cause at the first chance they can get. Once a few more failures are added to the scoreboard, I will excuse myself to join my Knights in an attempt to 'reign in the disaster.' Once enough time has passed for it to seem logical enough that I've joined up with my men, word will spread of an ambush, slaughtering the Knights of Ren. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his men will be no longer, and we'll be free."

The room was silent, letting the weight of that final statement settle in.

"Where will you go?" Although he could feel his mother's concerns over the plan, she certainly couldn't hide the relief that at least he will be soon be out of this mess.

"There are a few neutral planets in the outer rim my Knights and I will lie low in. Once the dust settles, I figure it will be time to go home." Tears welled up in Leia's eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace only mothers could get away with. Hesitantly, he moved the hand that wasn't clutching Rey's around his mother's shoulder. There was still a lot of work to do, but suddenly, Kylo felt hopeful for a future.

Ben Solo awoke to the sounds of an engine coming uncomfortably close to his temporary home. Grabbing his lightsaber (some items just couldn't be left behind when Kylo died), he ducked out of his shelter on Cathar. Quite convenient that the locals live up in the trees – provided him a safe view of the unmarked cargo ship landing near his location. With a grin, he tossed his weapon behind him onto his bed and quickly moved down the ladder to the ground. By the time his feet made contact with the soft dirt, the door to the ship began to open. Spinning on his heel, his grin spread as his scavenger darted down the ramp, eyes meeting his immediately.

Without taking a moment to examine her surroundings, she sprinted to him with tears falling down her face. His smile faltered at that, but didn't have a moment to think on it further as she jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening her legs around his waist. She burrowed his face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tight around her, relishing in the feeling of truly holding her, and not just through their bond.

After taking a minute to just soak in their togetherness, Rey pulled back. Pulling a hand away from her waist, he wiped the remaining tears from her face. He paused in his ministrations when she beamed at him, causing every breath, every heartbeat to freeze. Kriff, she was beautiful.

Leaning back from him slightly, but not letting go of her iron grip around his waist, she moved an arm from around his neck and held her hand out to him.

"The name's Rey." With a smirk, he moved his hand from her face and pulled her hand to his lips.

"Ben Solo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rey."


End file.
